theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshea McTaggert
Background Hoshea was born an ordinary Canadian boy, a little shyer than most, but ordinary nonetheless. He attended an ordinary school with other children his age, unknowing of the dormant power inside him. It was one day a schoolyard bully sporting a lighter and a can of aerosol spray that Hoshea discovered his talent. To elaborate, the bully set Hoshea aflame with the insidious device, only for Hoshea to shrug it off and escape unscathed. Hoshea was not the only one to discover this however; by way of the school principal, his single father, a down-on-his-luck investment broker, found out about the curious incident. A northern branch of VIPER, the superterrorist criminal organization, also witnessed the fiery confrontation by way of spy cameras. Extremely interested by the young boy’s ability, several VIPER scientists, posing as medical doctors, approached Hoshea’s father with a proposition; a few harmless tests on the boy in exchange for a hefty sum of money. Mr. McTaggert agreed wholeheartedly, as did his son. It was then the VIPER agents swept Hoshea into their lab, silencing his father and erasing any sort of evidence of the boy’s existence prior to the kidnaping. It was there, after a series of less-than-harmless tests upon the grief-stricken Hoshea, the scientists injected him with an odd serum, supposedly altering his DNA to make his body adaptable to any sort of climate and multiplying his inherent ability to absorb heat energy tenfold. Once that was completed, the VIPER lackeys revealed their plan; to send Hoshea into the depths of the earth itself, where he would go dormant and absorb hundreds of terra watts of geo-energy from the centre of the earth. Afterwards, he would return to Earth and be used as a living battery for the rest of his life. The plan had gone swimmingly, the battery-boy being launched into an active volcano without so much as a sideward glance from the National Guard. It was then Hoshea, in his little pod, rested for ten weeks, absorbing the heat energy from the magma around him. It was then the experiment went haywire. Hoshea’s body began to change, adopting the appearance of his namesake, a salamander. His face elongated into a dragon-esque snout, while his skin turned orange, speckled all over with black spots. His hands and feet, whist turning into animalistic clawed semi-fins began secreting a sticky substance to cope with the immense heat. He also grew a tail, and his legs became digitigrade in appearance. He also grew a pair of gills on his neck, a safety measure of sorts to see to it that Hoshea does not die of smoke-inhalation. When the scientists came to collect their quarry, they were thoroughly surprised and disgusted. The lead doctor was about to denounce the venture as a failure when they were all vapourized where they stood, reduced to ashes among ashes. Hoshea had awakened. unknown to his tragic mutation, he had merely assumed he was capable of releasing heat waves on command. Then, he saw his reflection in a glassed rock; a monstrous being, not human or animal, something in between. Disgusted by his appearance, he hijacked the late scientists’ transport van, using the auto-homing capabilities in the van to make his way back to the lab, where he successfully gutted the place of clothing and supplies before reducing it to smoldering rubble. Realizing that his native Canada was far too cold for him, Hoshea made his way to the warmer climes Millennium City, where he resided in the sewers. Out of sheer boredom and need of something to occupy his mind other than the atrocities he had been victim to, he practiced his newfound abilities day and night. Due to his new physique, Hoshea’s natural speed and dexterity were enhanced vastly. In an outward example of extreme planning on his part, Hoshea forged a letter from his deceased parents, opting him into the illustrious Academy for Superpowered Youths. This attempt was was discovered within thirty seconds of Ms Swanson's background check. However the ADACEMY, decided to accept him in any event. http://i397.photobucket.com/albums/pp59/shortbreadisgood/Hoshea_by_BMarks61.jpg Powers / Abilities Fire / Heat Manipulation and Resistance - Hoshea can project heat from his body, and in addition, absorb heat as energy from the immediate area. This is both a boon and a blessing, as Hoshea cannot survive within environments of intense cold as such, he must be careful not to absorb too much heat, lest he put himself in danger. At his present state, he is only capable of radius waves (i.e. from his entire body) and limited heat projection upon a certain area. Athleticism - Due to his animalistic physique and appearance, Hoshea's natural speed and dexterity have been multiplied several times. He can leap about as high as a modern athelete, and can swim exceptionally quickly. Wall Crawling - Due to a sticky substance secreting from his palms and feet, Hoshea is able to stick to walls, ceilings and other solid objects with relative ease. This does not affect his manipulation of handheld objects. Underwater Breathing - A secondary mutation occuring during his volcanic incarceration, Hoshea developed a set of oxygen filters oh his neck to provide him with a steady stream of air in otherwise unsurvivable environments, most notably smoke-filled environments and underwater. Weaknesses Extreme vulnerability to cold / mild environments - Due to his abnormally high core body temperature, Hoshea is extremely vulnerable to sudden changes in the atmosphere. In most cases of this happening, he inadvertently releases heat to warm up the area. In extreme cases, this might cause him to expel all his body heat, effectively freezing himself to death. Inability to function under pressure '''- This comes as a side effect of his natural intellect and learning ability, coupled with his next-to-nothing bravery / willpower. When put on the spot, Hoshea mentally analyzes any seemingly appropriate course of action, often causing him to either a) seize up temporarily, b) babble incoherently, or c) sweep the area with a panic-induced heat wave. Current Sketch Extremely detached and introverted. Hoshea craves attention from other, more human-looking people, but is too shy to accomplish such a venture. Once he is good friends with someone, his warm, emotional, caring side becomes apparent. With those he does not know very well, he is jittery, nervous and very quiet. Hoshea's Hero Sheet Val Char Cost 8 STR -2 20 DEX 30 13 CON 6 18 BODY 16 18 INT 8 8 EGO -4 10 PRE 0 6 COM -2 4/14 PD 2 3/23 ED 0 3 SPD 0 7 REC 4 26 END 0 46 STUN 17 11" RUN 0 6" SWIM 0 1 1/2" LEAP 0 Characteristics Cost: 75 Cost Power END 5 Gills (water breathing): Life Support (Expanded Breathing) 0 4 Lizard Swim lessons: Swimming +4" (6" total) 1 10 Quadriped: Running +5" (11" total) 1 7 Dense Claws: Tunneling 2" through 2 DEF material (10 Active Points); Increased Endurance Cost (x2 END; -1/2) 2 20 Hardened Scales: Power Defense (20 points) 0 10 Reptilian Brain: Mental Defense (12 points total) 0 65 Heat Control: Multipower, 65-point reserve 5u 1) Heat Field: Killing Attack - Ranged 1d6, Costs END Only To Activate (+1/4), Damage Shield (+1/2), Area Of Effect (One Hex; +1/2), Continuous (+1) (49 Active Points) 4 3u 2) Heat Shield: Force Field (10 PD/20 ED/1 Flash Defense: Sight Group) (31 Active Points) 3 5u 3) Fire Breath: Energy Blast 10d6 (50 Active Points) 5 3u 4) Heat Projection: Change Environment 8" radius, +15 Temperature Level Adjustment (62 Active Points); Conditional Power Power does not work in Common Circumstances (does not work in cold environments; -1/2), Nonselective Target (-1/4) 6 Powers Cost: 137 Cost Skill 9 Acrobatics 16- Ballet Dancer 5 Breakfall 14- Quadriped 5 Tracking 14- Animalistic 3 Climbing 13- Claws 5 Stealth 14- Stalker! 3 Streetwise 11- MC Sewer System 8 PS: Cooking 18- Sewer Chef Extraordinare Skills Cost: 38 Total Character Cost: 250 Val Disadvantages 25 Distinctive Features: FREAKING LIZARD MAN! (Not Concealable; Extreme Reaction; Detectable By Commonly-Used Senses) 10 Distinctive Features: Heat Signature (Concealable; Noticed and Recognizable; Detectable By Virtually Everyone) 25 Psychological Limitation: Fear of Women (Very Common, Total) 5 Rivalry: Romantic (Heheh, Seven.), Rival is As Powerful, Rival is a Player Character, Seek to Outdo, Embarrass, or Humiliate Rival, Rival Unaware of Rivalry 20 Social Limitation: Unrequitted Love of Genevieve (Very Frequently, Major) 10 Vulnerability: Cold (Common) 5 Unluck: 1d6 On Hoshea '''Genevieve - "Hosh? Yeah, he's another of the lizard trio. He's..." *she seems to think a moment* "a rather nervous one. Though he seems to be fine around people other then me. I can't imagine why...." Seven - "Hosh...hes just Hosh. A bundle of nerves one minute, giant plant things chew toy the next. I think I annoy him sometimes, need to figure out why." Rio - "Ohhhhh that kid isn't going to.... Yup...He just jumped in a monster's mouth..." Rio turns to the others, "At least we have a few lizards right?" Logan - "Isn't he the ballerina kid? Kinda weird to me. Don't know him too well" Xander - "Hosh? He looks like a Charmander. Jumped down a plant's throat once. Kinda...fainty...nice guy though...at least...I think so...he was unconscious when we met..." Shara - "The big lizard? seen it around a bunch of times but never talk to (at) it." Hoshea On... Genevieve - "... She's so pretty..." *spaces out for a while* Rio - "... I wish I knew what is wrong with him... Such anger..." Brent - "I like him... He seems rather... Level-headed. He understands what it's like... To be not human..." Blake - *shivers* Giga Volt - "... Too superficial... He scares me... I wish I could tell him off one day. That would be fun... If he doesn't vaporize me." Cayla - "She's nice... I... Like her..." Seven - "..." *Narrows his eyes slightly* Ryouko - "He's one of my best friends... He takes care of me..." Jackson - '''"He's really upbeat... I envy his optimism, even if it does... You know... Get him in trouble." Alternate Universe: The Broken Salamander '''Age: 32 Height: 6'5" Weight: unknown Hair: N/A Eyes: Black After the ACADEMY: Hoshea struggled to control his obsessive paranoia of most things, becoming a somewhat mainstream hero in Millennium City. He is often known for his seemingly rash combat techniques, coupled with a greater (although not complete) control over his heat powers and natural dexterity. The Invasion: During the first alien invasion, Hoshea assisted the other heroes and heroines in the resistance. After prolonged siege, Hoshea retreated to the sewers again, making a more permanent base of operations within one of the main output facilities. It should be mentioned he took special care in selecting one that did not reek of human waste. Currently: Once again living in the sewers, Hoshea offers sanctuary to those unable to acquire it for whatever reason. He has created a motel-like structure from scrap taken from the alien attack sites. He also runs a ramshackle ferry service within the sewers. Misc: Still carries a torch for Gen. His body has filled out nicely, as he seems no longer underweight and absurdly skinny. In addition, his animalistic mutations seem to have increased, providing him with longer claws, a mouthful of sharp fangs and bone-like spines sprouting from his back, head and elbows. Powers: Manimal Fighting - Has adopted a more feral style of close combat. Relies his natural weapons and his formal dance training, creating a deadly mix of ferocity and control. Advanced Travel - In addition to increasing his combat potential, Hoshea's increasing amphibian mutations have given him exceptional swimming ability, along with increasing his control and speed while wall crawling. Flame Creation / Manipulation - Something Hoshea has been practicing for a while. Is able to ignite the oxygen in the air and direct it how he sees fit. He has experienced no formal training with this style of ranged powers, so they require more concentration and energy as opposed to his classic heat powers. Heat Creation - Hoshea's staple power. Has increased in power and control, only going off when he wants it to, or when he is in genuine distress. Trivia - Usually smells of sewage (keeps a collection of spray scents, bathes daily to remedy this) - Has an unusual talent for culinary works - Faints often Likes - Indian food & watermelons - Classical music - Ballet - Empaths Dislikes - Apathetics - The Cold (capitalized for emphasis) - Scary women Category:Characters Category:Alpha